Dans le corps de Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Se trouver dans le corps de Deku n'était pas facile.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Kirimina, Seroroki et Shinkami.

* * *

Se trouver dans le corps de Deku n'était pas facile. Toute la journée, il avait dû faire attention à ne pas se cogner dans tout et n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas parce que Deku ne faisait jamais attention à son corps que Katsuki devait faire n'importe quoi avec.

Il avait aussi dû éviter d'utiliser One for all par inadvertance. Ce n'était pas le moment pour le nerd de se briser les os. Le nerd devait devenir plus fort pour être un rival digne de ce nom.

Katsuki s'était aussi beaucoup inquiété pour son propre corps.

"T'as pas intérêt de faire des conneries avec mon corps, foutu Deku !"

"Bien sûr Kacchan ! Pour qui tu me prends ?"

"Pour le Deku que tu es !"

Il avait donc surveiller le nerd toute la journée. Cela avait été épuisant pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu les autres abrutis sur son dos qui voulaient à tout prix le prendre en photo.

"Aller voir ailleurs, bande de crétins !"

"Mais mec, c'est trop fort que tu sois dans le corps de Midoriya !"

"Ouais, Kacchan ! J'aurais jamais pensé voir la gueule d'ange de Midoriya faire une tronche pareille !"

"Vous allez voir vos gueules quand j'aurais retrouvé mon corps ! Même vos parents seront incapables de vous reconnaître !"

Katsuki avait pensé qu'il pourrait enfin se reposer le soir. Plus de Deku à surveiller et, surtout plus d'imbécile pour le prendre en photo. Tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait espéré, cependant.

Quelques secondes après être entré dans sa chambre, le foutoir commença.

"Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore All Might !"

Katsuki cligna des yeux. Il se souvenait que Deku lui avait parlé de cela, une fois ou deux. Les anciens utilisateurs de One for all lui parlaient presque tous les jours.

Le nerd lui avait aussi dit qu'ils étaient très chiants.

"Ouais, c'est pas possible ça !"

"Comme si on voyait pas sa tête assez souvent comme ça !"

"J'aime beaucoup mon successeur mais, c'est vrai qu'on est tous restés très longtemps avec lui !"

"Ouais, on connaît déjà très bien sa tête !"

"Puis, il est même pas à poils sur les poster !"

"Oui, si ça avait été des photos un peu plus sexy, ça aurait pu nous plaire mais là..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter de tomber sur un autre nerd ?"

"On en a marre de voir All Might tous les soirs ! On avait pensé que pour cette fois, on verrait des trucs plus intéressants ! Et bah non !"

"Vous allez la boucler, ouais !" finit par gueuler Katgsuki. "All Might, c'est mon idole ! Le meilleur des héros ! Et si ça vous plaît pas, vous avez qu'à fermer vos gueules !"

"Oulà ! Du calme !"

"Nous aussi, on aime beaucoup All Might !"

"Ouais ! C'est notre successeur ! On s'est bien marré avec lui !"

"On disait juste que ce serait bien que tu mettes d'autres posters !"

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Parce que c'est bien la diversité !"

"Oui ! All Might, c'est pas le seul héro du Japon !"

"Ouais ! Y'en a plein d'autres !"

"Ce serait donc bien que tu mettes des posters des autres !"

"Pas besoin ! Personne n'est meilleur qu'All Might ! Les autres méritent donc pas d'être sur les murs de ma chambre !"

"Oh ! Allons, tu vas pas nous faire croire qu'aucun autre héro te plaît !"

"Ouais ! Même s'ils sont pas mieux qu'All Might, y'en a qui sont quand même bien foutus !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre du physique des autres héros. Ce n'était pas leur apparence qui allait leur permettre de surpasser All Might.

"Ouais comme Mont Lady ! Elle est sacrément bien roulée !"

"Bof !" fut la réponse de Katsuki qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

Il se dit qu'en leur répondant comme cela, ils allaient comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec lui et, qu'ils se tairaient. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Allons, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui te plaît !"

"Ouais ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire qu'il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse !"

"Oui ! Par exemple, il doit bien y avoir une fille que tu apprécies dans la classe !"

"Je sais pas, moi ! Uraraka ?"

"Bah voilà quand tu veux !"

"Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal !"

"Et donc, dis-nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ?"

Pour cela, c'était facile de répondre.

"Elle est forte !"

"Ah ! C'est donc ce genre de filles que t'aimes !"

"Enfin, avec ton caractère, c'est pas surprenant !"

"Bah ouais ! C'est important pour une héroïne d'être forte ! Elle a prouvé qu'elle était une adversaire à ma hauteur pendant le festival du sport !"

Il y eu un gros blanc.

"Attends, tu parles que d'elle qu'en tant qu'adversaire ?"

"Bah ouais !"

"Raaah ! Mais, c'est pas ça qu'on voulait savoir nous !"

"Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir au juste ?"

"Bah comment tu la trouves physiquement ?"

Katsuki réfléchit pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé à répondre à cela ? Elle avait une tête ronde et, puis c'était tout.

"Je sais pas ! C'est une fille normale !"

"Et c'est tout ?"

"Bah ouais !"

"T'es vraiment pas drôle gamin !"

"J'ai jamais prétendu l'être !"

Les voix continuèrent de lui parler des filles de la classe.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de la petite Yaoyorozu ?"

"C'est une excellente stratège !"

"Oui, on sait ça ! Mais après ?"

"Après quoi ?"

"Bah ! T'as pas vu ses boobs ?"

"Ouais, tu vas pas nous faire croire que t'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient énormes !"

"Bah si !"

"Et donc t'en penses quoi, gamin ?"

"Ils lui sont bien utiles avec l'alter qu'elle a ! Elle peut créer plein d'objets avec !"

"Et c'est tout ?"

"Bah ouais !"

"Tu veaux dire que ses boobs te font aucun effet ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec la poitrine de sa camarade ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils me fassent ?"

"Je vois ! Les boobs c'est pas ton truc !"

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la petite Jirou ?"

"Elle a un alter utile !"

"Quoi tu la trouves pas mignonne ?"

"Bah non !"

"Pfft !"

"Et la petite Ashido ?"

"C'est une chieuse !"

Ça et, il en avait marre d'entendre parler d'elle tous les jours. Avec Kirishima c'était toujours, Ashido par ci, Ashido par là. Katsuki n'en pouvait plus. Il espérait que cet abruti déciderait de se lancer. Comme cela il aurait enfin la paix.

"Tiens et la petite Asui !"

"C'est vrai qu'elle a une sacrée langue !"

"Pas faux ! C'est bien pratique pour les combats !"

"Mais tu penses qu'aux combats, Kacchan !"

"Et alors ?"

Pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal de penser aux aptitudes des autres au combat. Ils étaient à Yuei pour devenir des héros. Pas pour faire de la danse.

"Et l'invisibilité de la petite Hagakure, ça te fait rien ?"

"Ouais, tu dois bien te demander à quoi elle ressemble en vrai !"

Pour cela, ils n'avaient pas tort. Il s'était déjà posé la question.

"Je suppose qu'elle a une tête de caméléon ! La spécialité de ces bestioles c'est le camouflage !"

"Et pour ce qui de la petite Tokage ?"

"Qui ça ?"

"Tu sais la fille de la classe B ! T'as fais un match contre elle ! Celle qui peut diviser son corps en plusieurs parties !"

"Ah elle !"

"Tu dois reconnaître qu'elle est pas mal !"

"Ouais avec son costume de héro, c'est comme si elle était à poils !"

Katsuki n'avait pas fait attention à cela. Quand il s'était battu contre elle, il avait juste pensé à mener son équipe à la victoire. C'était la seule chose qui avait compté pour lui. Montrer à Deku à quel point il était devenu plus fort, aussi.

"Tu vas donc pas nous faire croire qu'elle t'a pas laissé une forte impression !"

"Bah non ! Je lui ai explosé la tronche et, c'est tout !"

"Arf !"

"Et la petite Hatsume ! Elle aussi est très bien roulée !"

"Bof ! Je sais pas ! Je vais juste la voir quand j'ai besoin d'un nouvel équipement !"

"Okay ! On a compris ! T'aimes pas les filles en fait !"

Enfin. Cela leur avait pris du temps mais, ils avaient fini par comprendre. Ils allaient donc peut-être lui foutre la paix.

"Et pour ce qui est des mecs, alors ?"

"On a remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec le petit Kaminari !"

"Le baveux ? C'est lui qui me colle sans arrêt !"

En plus de cela, il lui cassait les oreille à longueur de temps avec Shinsou. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre parce qu'il lui envoyait tout le temps des décharges électriques. Il avait qu'à mieux contrôler son alter.

"Bon alors, Kirishima ! T'es proche de lui, aussi !"

"Ouais !"

"Tu as bien vu comment il est ?"

"Ouais ! Il a une coupe de merde !"

"C'est tout ce que t'as à dire sur lui ?"

"Bah ouais ! Et après ?"

"Et après ? T'as pas vu qu'avec son costume, il ressemblait à un chippendale ?"

"Son costume est comme ça pour qu'il puisse utiliser son alter ! Il va pas porter une doudoune"

"Et le petit Iida ? Lui non plus est pas mal !"

"Oh oui ! Lui aussi a de jolis boobs !"

"Bof ! C'est que le délégué de la classe !"

"Et pour ce qui est du petit Todoroki !"

"Ouais, t'es obligé de reconnaître que c'est un beau gosse !"

"Moitié-moitié ? C'est une blague ?"

Il devait cependant reconnaître que cela l'avait bien fait rire quand lèvres de poisson mort avait fait une illusion de Todoroki en tant que prince charmant. Il fallait le faire pour l'imaginer comme ça.

En tout cas, son camarade ne l'intéressait pas. Surout qu'il y avait déjà Sero sur l'affaire. Katsuki n'était pas le genre à piquer les cibles des autres.

"Ah la la la ! T'es vraiment bizarre, gamin !"

"Je vois pas en quoi !"

"Bah tu te retrouves dans le corps du petit Izuku et, tu profites même pas de la situation !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Bah ! Tu pourrais te branler par exemple !"

Parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il allait faire ça alors qu'ils étaient en train de lui dire des conneries depuis tout à l'heure ?

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça avec le corps de Deku ?"

"Bah pour une fois, tu risques pas de t'exploser la queue avec ton alter en le faisant !"

"Ouais, on se demandait comment tu faisais d'habitude !"

"Je peux savoir en quoi ça vous regarde ?"

"C'est bien ce qu'on disait !"

"Ouais, c'est plus un balai que t'as dans le cul, c'est un baobab !"

"Je vous emmerde !"

"En tout cas, le petit Deku, il doit en profiter de son côté !"

"Comment ça ?"

Cela l'intéressait tout d'un coup. Deku n'avait pas intérêt de faire de conneries avec son corps.

"Bah, il a toujours rêvé de jouer avec tes boobs !"

"Ouais ! Il doit bien s'amuser avec en ce moment !"

"Puis quand vous allez aux sources d'eau chaude ! Comme tu portes pas de serviette, il doit se retenir pour pas baver en voyant ta queue !"

"C'est qu'il aimerait l'avoir dans son cul !"

"Il doit donc jouer avec là !"

Cela commençait à l'intéresser. En fait, Katsuki avait bien eu l'impression que Deku agitait son cul devant lui. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé.

"Oh ! Et quoi d'autre ?"

En fin de compte, il commençait à bien les aimer cette bande de crétins. Surtout s'ils pouvaient lui dire tout ce que Deku voulait faire avec lui. Cela allait bien lui servir plus tard.

Quand il retrouva son corps, Katsuki décida de rendre une petite visite à Deku.

"Kacchan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Il paraît que t'as fait des trucs avec mon corps hier, foutu nerd ?"

Les joues de Deku virèrent au rouge en quelques secondes.

"Je... De quoi ? Pas du tout... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

Comme toujours, le nerd mentait très mal. Katsuki repoussa le nerd pour entrer dans la chambre.

"Bah ! On va voir ça !" dit-il en refermant la porte devant lui.

Il poussa ensuite Deku pour le forcer à s'allonger sur son lit. Ce foutu nerd n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Katsuki allait lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il avait fait avec son corps la veille.

Il allait aussi montrer à ses idiots d'anciens héros s'il avait un baobab dans le cul.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
